monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Howleen Wolfs Campus Stroll Tagebuch
Cover No, du can’t read my diary… duh! Am 20th of Juli Clawd got to go away to football camp, Clawdeen got to go to Gloom Beach mit Draculaura und Frankie on the Stein family vacation, und ich have to stay at home this summer cause my parents think I’ve got some “growing up to do.” It ist so not scare! Ich bin just as mature as Clawd und Clawdeen. Ich hardly ever chew anything ich bin not supposed to anymore, Clawdeen says ich don’t take showers but that’s not true—I just don’t take them as long as sie does! Ich don’t think age has anything to do mit being mature either cause ich have this friend who ist a gargoyle und sie ist like way older than me—okay well es ist not like gargoyles count their birthdays the same way as werewolves do but sie ist totally not mature. Ich mean sie likes a new boy like almost every day und most of them are not even that cute. Ich would never do that—you know not like a boy if he wasn’t cute cause ich would so like a boy who was sweet und nice to me even if he wasn’t totally creepy cute. Ich can keep secrets too which my other friend who’s a banshee can’t do. If du tell ihr something, sie like screams it out at the top of ihr lungs. Even Clawdeen totally treats me like ich bin still a little cub. Not only did sie take all of ihr most creepy cool clothes mit ihr to Gloom Beach but sie also put a lock und chain on ihr closet. Whatever… ich bin going to sleep in ihr bed und eat all the snacks sie left in ihr mini-fridge. Then ich bin going to let every monster know how miserable ich am by not talking for the rest of the summer. Yeah, that’ll really show mom und dad how mature ich am. Am 25. Juli Ode to Cushion Cushion ist my hedgehog. Sie ist sharp und poky. Cushion eats worms. Meine Schwester thinks eating worms sind gross. Meine Schwester has to leave the room when ich feed Cushion. Would du like another worm? Good Cushion. The End. Am 30th of July Some days ich wish ich had a remote control that let me change the channel on my style—cause right now ich feel like ich bin totally stuck watching the same lame… lol that rhymed… show over und over. When we were cubs, Clawdeen und ich could watch the same episode of a TV show over und over und never get bored. Ich can still quote entire shows by heart und sometimes just saying a random line like, “Well, es ist certainly uncontaminated by cheese,” can make us laugh till we howl if ich say it at the right time. Anyway, where was ich? Oh yeah, the remote control. I’d love to change the channel on the show my hair ist starring in, because ich really hate how it ends. Oh well, hopefully dying it orange to go mit my favorite color of blue will make it easier to watch. Now ich just have to decide do ich turn the volume to 10 by combining stripes und plaids or maybe I’ll mix a jean vest, knee socks und hiking boots mit one of Clawdeen’s haunt couture skirts und make it go to 11. Am 1. August Clawdeen came home today und sie actually gave me a hug when sie saw me. Ich guess ich kind of missed ihr a little, or maybe a lot, too. Sie ist my big sis after all, even if sie ist a pain in the fang sometimes. Am 18. August Ich was in a boo funk this morning und ich must have sighed one too many times cause Mom told me if ich was going to mope around the house und get in ihr way then ich either had to grab a broom und help ihr clean or go mope somewhere else. Ich think “mope” ist a funny word… it sounds like it could be a character in a cub’s book… “There once was a mope who wouldn’t use soap und though its mom begged it always said, “Nope.” So ich took my mope und went to the Maul. Ich didn’t really have enough money to buy anything cool but ich went anyway. Going to the Maul always makes Clawdeen happy doesn’t matter if sie ist by herself or in a group. It only makes me happy if ich bin hanging out there mit my friends—who were all doing something else today. Ich saw Heath Burns und Deuce haunting out but ich only said “Hi.” Deuce ist cool but Heath is… Heath. Clawdeen says Heath’s like a stray puppy; “If du feed him anything he’ll follow du home.” So ich kept on walking und didn’t stop to talk. Ich looked through a few shops und was going to head home when ich walked by the music store und heard some monster playing a guitar. It sounded pretty clawsome und ich just had to go in und check it out. What was even more clawsome was that it was a ghoul who was playing. Ich was totally staring at her… lame ich know, but honest to claw it was like some kind of magic spell… okay it was still lame to stare. Then sie turned around und caught me staring. Ich thought sie was going to be mad but instead sie waved me over. Ich found out that ihr name ist Operetta und that sie ist going to be starting at Monster High in the fall. Her hair ist redder than mine und sie ist got this creepy cool beauty mark on the left side of ihr face that goes all the way down ihr arm. Sie also has this accent that’s a total howl. Ich asked if sie would teach me how to play but sie said “No.” ich was disappointed but sie explained that sie loved playing und singing more than anything und if ich took lessons from ihr sie would expect me to love it just as much as sie did. Sie told me that sie didn’t think ich was at that place yet but sie did show me a few chords und ich picked up what sie taught me pretty quick. Ich did sign up for a week of free lessons at the music store und who knows, maybe it’ll be something that ich really love doing und not just because it makes me stand out from the other monsters ich know. Am 21. August Heute beim Fußball-Training a ghoul who played on a werewolf cup team came und played a practice game mit us. Sie was really creepy cool und a scary good player. Sie was so good that ich was only able to steal the ball from ihr a couple of times during the game. After practice was over our coach asked ihr to talk to the team und give us some pointers. When sie was done talking und the team was leaving, sie und the coach called me over. Ich thought ich must have done something wrong but sie just wanted to tell me that ich had a lot of talent und could be a really great player if ich kept working hard. Then my coach told me that ich was already a better soccer player than Clawdeen was at my age. Ich don’t think my feet touched the ground all the way home. No monster has ever told me that ich was better than my Schwester at anything. Well, technically my parents are always telling me that ich bin the best at being who ich am und that Clawdeen could never beat me at being me but that’s totally different. Anyway, ich was planning on telling the story to the whole family over dinner just so ich could see the look on Clawdeen’s face but somehow it didn’t feel right to do that so ich kept it to myself. When dinner was over, Clawdeen und me had to clean up und right in the middle of doing dishes sie told me that sie ran into coach at the Maul. Then sie said, “He told me he thinks du could be a better player than me if du keep working hard.” The next thing ich thought sie was going to say was something like, “Over my cold dead spikes.” Only that’s not what sie said at all. Instead sie kind of smiled und said, “Well duh, tell me something ich didn’t know.” ich must have looked like a wolf caught in the moonlight cause then sie said, “What? Es ist not like he said du had a sense of fashion or anything.” Then ich squirted ihr mit the sink sprayer, which started a massive water fight. Clawd came in right in the middle to try und “alpha” us into stopping. It worked. Wir stopped attacking each other und started soaking him. It took us an extra hour to mop up, but it was so much fun. Ich don’t know what could have happened to make Clawdeen change so much over one summer. Am 31. August Ich love our family cookouts. Es ist one of my favorite things we do in the summer because my 3 älteren Brüder who’ve moved out, und have their own families now, show up mit all of my nieces und nephews. There are cubs running everywhere, kisses und hugs, laughing und crying und sometimes du have to yell just to be heard. Es ist crazy chaotic und a howling good time! The food ist amazing too und there’s lots und lots of it. Draculaura usually comes over too which might seem strange that a vampire would come to a werewolf gathering but sie ist such a part of the family that when sie doesn’t show up to one of our cookouts everyone ist bummed sie ist not there. My dad even leaves part of the grill open for ihr tofu hotdogs, which aren’t bad if du put enough batchup, monstard und onions on them to disguise the taste of the tofu. :) Wir also have a monster softball game in the open field behind our house. This year we played until it was almost dark, und the stars were just coming out; then they started coming down! Wir all ran to the house und grabbed blankets und sleeping bags und ran back out und just lay there watching them fall. You’re supposed to be able to make wishes on falling stars und they’ll come true, but there were so many falling that ich ran out of wishes for real things und started wishing for silly things. Ich hope wishing that ice cream would appear every time ich snap my fingers doesn’t cancel out my wish for perfectly straight hair. Oh well, es ist probably not likely either wish would ever come true but it was fun to hang out on a perfect night und pretend someday they might. Hee hee another rhyme. Kategorie:Campus Stroll Tagebücher Kategorie:Howleen Wolfs Tagebücher